I Think I'll Take My Treat Now
by CambionTwins
Summary: Myka and Helena have some fun after a snag, bag and tag on Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

_Me (Succubi) and Incubi decided that since we didn't get any Halloween requests that we would each choose what we want to write about and the couple we want to write about, but we gave each other tags to make it interesting. I chose Warehouse 13, with Helena and Myka as a couple and Incubi gave me the tags Food and Camera. _

_The costumes the characters are wearing are as follow, Helena = Season 5 Episode 6 Endless (The outfit she is wearing, when they show her defining moment as a Warehouse agent), Myka = Season 3 Episode 6 Don't Hate the Player (cause really who didn't find her sexy as hell in the outfit she had on in the game)._

_Myka and Helena have some fun after a snag, bag and tag on Halloween._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

I Think I'll Take My Treat Now:

"Remind me again what Artie said the artefact looks like" asked a pissed off Myka sitting at the bar with Helena at a Halloween party where one of the people have a tiki mask that makes the wearer see the type of person you are on the inside, in other words if you are a bad person they see something very scary.

"Darling you know exactly what Artie said the artefact looks like, it is an old Tiki Mask how many can there be, at this party?" replay Helena in a soothing voice, try to life Myka's mood a bit, "Let's just start looking and get this over with, so that we can at least enjoy the rest of Halloween alone like I wanted in the first place" said Myka starting to walk through the crowed to find the artefact.

Helena follows her wordlessly, since now that they are deeper in the party, the music is too loud to hear each other unless you scream at one another. Helena keeps a little distance between them loving the view of Myka in her costume from behind; she shakes her head and focuses on the task at hand.

Myka moved effortlessly through the crowded room with Helena behind her, both their eyes scanned the room for what seemed like forever to them, till finally they saw a guy with a tiki mask on that sat in a corner. The poor guy looked scared out of his mind, he had his eyes closed while rocking back and forth, "The poor lad looks like he is a few ounces short of a pint" said Helena right next to Myka's ear, and smirks when she sees a shiver run through Myka's body clearly Myka didn't know that she was that close to her.

"That's not very nice to say Helena the poor guy is just scared" said Myka looking at Helena over her shoulder their lips so close yet so far. Myka moved over to were, the guy was rocking in the corner, "Don't open your eyes, just give me the mask ok" said Myka next to the guy who just nodded giving her the mask with his eyes shut tight.

Helena who is now next to Myka holds open a static goo bag for Myka to drop it in, who does that with sparks flying out of the bag. Myka takes off her purple gloves which she had on this whole time and hands them to Helena whose costume has pockets to put things in.

"You can open your eyes now, the monsters will be gone now I promise" said Myka to the poor guy, he slowly opened his eyes, and the fear in his eyes were quickly replaced with relief. He guy made a move to hug Myka to thank her but Helena stepped in-between them and gave him a glare which put fear back in his eyes as he rushed off to get away from Helena.

"Was that really necessary, he just wanted to thank me" said Myka clearly amused with Helena being territorial, "Of course it was necessary love, he was coveting you and that is not allowed, now shall we leave this dreadful place and return to our hotel room?" said Helena matter-of-factly.

"I thought you would never ask, and just for the record he was not coveting me" said Myka before grabbing Helena's hand and dragged her out of the party. Once outside Myka takes a deep breath of fresh air, looking at Helena she sees her doing the same. Helena locks eyes with Myka and leans up and kisses her lovingly on the lips, its short and sweet, but does wonders to lift Myka's mood.

The two women walk hand in hand to Myka's car, were Helena opens the diver's door for Myka to get in, who smiles at her, says thank you and gets in. Helena walks to the other side and gets in, Myka drives them back to the hotel, were they climb out of the car and go to their room.

Once inside of the room Myka tells Helena she need to use the bathroom, leaving Helena alone for a few minutes more than enough to get a few things ready for later. When Myka got back from the bathroom she found Helena sitting at the end of the bed, deep in her thoughts since she hasn't even noticed her return.

"What are you thinking so hard about" asked Myka tenderly, Helena now looks and Myka with a sad smile on her face "My Christina would have adored this holiday" replied Helena. "I'm sure she would have" said Myka who was now sitting next to Helena on the bed, "You need not look so worried my darling Myka, you are my anchor in this world now, and although there will always be a piece of my heart missing, you have the rest of my heart and help me heal a little everyday" said Helena with nothing but love in her eyes.

Myka kissed Helena hard pouring all her love into the kiss, figuring that this is one of those times that actions would speak louder than words. The kiss became feverish, hands moved to feel everywhere they could reach, Myka tried her best to get Helena's clothes off but found it a much harder task than what she first thought it would be.

Helena felt Myka straggle with her clothes, but made no move to help her she quite liked when Myka became frustrated. Myka was determined to get Helena out of her clothes without her help; finally they broke the kiss Myka gasped for air while Helena started to attack her neck.

Myka let out little moans of pleasure as Helena attacked her neck, any touch from Helena has always caused her to lose her breath and make her forget what she was doing. Helena smirked against Myka's skin at the reaction she got from the curly haired woman; leather flew across the room as Helena made quick work of Myka's costume.

Myka was not entirely sure how it happened but she was now bare before Helena, who was laying on top of Myka staring down at her taking in every inch of Myka's body. Helena leaned down for another kiss but Myka stopped her, Helena gave her a confused look.

"Since you are so good at removing clothes, take yours off now" said Myka, "Mmm darling you know I love it when you get busy" said Helena now with both love and lust in her eyes. "I know you love it, now strip" replied Myka, Helena did a very good job at holding in her excitement, as she very slowly but surely removed her clothes. Myka on the other hand had to cross her legs to get some sort of pressure between her legs, Myka bit her lip to stop from moaning every time Helena let a piece of clothing drop to the floor.

Helena felt Myka's gaze increase in intensity when she was down to only her underwear, she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body when Myka licked her lip when her bra hit the floor. By now both Helena and Myka is very wet, once Helena was bare before Myka she joined her on the bed again kissing her slowly hoping to show Myka that she didn't want this to be fast, she wanted them to take their time.

Myka just as slowly pulled them up the bed, than laid back against the pillows and let Helena control the kiss. Helena smiled against Myka's lips loving the fact that word were not always needed for them to understand each other.

For a long while they just slowly kissed enjoying the feel of their bodies rubbing together, the way they seemed to fit like puzzle pieces. Helena broke the kiss and gave Myka a playful look and grin too match, "Since its Halloween darling would you mind terribly if I had a special treat" asked Helena showing Myka the bottle of chocolate sauce she put next to the bed.

"You do realise that, we are going to be very sticky after this" said Myka, "The way I see it love, is that after I ravish you with the chocolate sauce, I get to do so again in the shower" said Helena with a twinkle in her eye.

How could anyone argue with that logic, Myka at a loss for words could only nod for Helena to do what she wanted with her. Helena wasted no time, she opened the bottle and carefully let a few drops fall between Myka's breasts, making her gasp at the coldness of the sauce before moaning when Helena licked it off sucking on the skin.

Helena repeated this process with Myka's breasts and Myka's eyes rolled back and moans spilled from her lips like soft summer rain. Helena loved the taste of Myka's skin and fused with the chocolate sauce; it was safe to say that she was already addicted and would never be able to get enough.

Before long Myka's whole upper body is sticky, Helena not being able to control her excitement anymore puts the bottle of chocolate sauce back on the bedside table. Helena kisses Myka slipping her tongue into her mouth to let her taste the chocolate sauce left over in her mouth.

The kiss quickly turns into a full on make-out session, where Helena pushes her thigh between Myka's legs and starts thrusting it against her centre. Myka in turn spreads her left leg, lifts and pushes her right leg against Helena's centre.

The two women moan in-between kisses as Helena both slides against Myka's leg and thrust with her leg against Myka's pussy slowly but surely bringing them closer to release. Their upper bodies cling to each other thanks to the chocolate sauce, only added to the pleasure they were feeling.

As much as they wanted this to last they both needed release, so Helena picked up the pace and so did their moans only barely being muffed by their kisses. Myka was the first to fall over the edge into bliss, with Helena following suite just from the look on Myka's face.

Helena collapsed in top of Myka, heavy breathing fill the room as the two women had trouble catching their breaths their orgasms took them by surprise.

Helena not one to go back on her word climbed out of bed as soon as her legs allowed her too, holding out her hand for Myka, "It is time for that shower now darling we simply cannot let you go to sleep all sticky" said Helena.

Myka laughed "You are insatiable" said Myka, "Only for you darling, that I assure you" replied Helena, making Myka swoon both from her words and her English accent that just seemed to drip with sex.

Myka took Helena's hand and let her lead her to the shower where Helena, turned it on and made sure it was the right temperature before stepping under the water with Myka. The two women took their time washing each other's bodies, letting their hands linger and touch everywhere.

Helena pushes roughly against the shower wall before pushing two fingers deep into her, and moving them at a feverish pace. Myka didn't even try to stop the loud moans that were escaping from her throat, she hooked her left leg around Helena's waist allowing her to push so much deeper into her.

Helena loved being inside of Myka the feel of her walls trying to pull her deeper with each thrust, the way Myka got tighter each thrust showing her that she was already close to cumming again. Helena gave one finally thrust and curled her fingers rubbing against Myka's g-spot sending her over the edge again, Helena held her close as she rode out her orgasm, Helena could no longer move her fingers they were trapped inside of Myka were she could feel every second of Myka's orgasm.

To Myka it felt like the world came to a standstill, all was right in the world as Helena held her close and kept her fingers inside of her. Helena gave Myka a few more moments before she withdrew her fingers and licked them clean,

Before Helena could pull Myka in for a kiss she was pushed against the shower wall and Myka was on her knees before her. Myka spread Helena's legs and wasted no time, pushing her tongue into Helena as for as it would go, she licked, sucked and explored the place she knew by heart.

Helena had one hand Myka's hair and the other on the shower wall for support as she paced her right leg over Myka's shoulder giving her better access. Helena felt like every nerve in her body was on fire, but in a good way, she screamed out in pleasure when Myka pushed two fingers into her and sucked on her clit.

It only took three thrusts with her fingers for Helena to scream out her name for the whole hotel to hear. She slowly brought Helena down from her high, before leaning up and kissing her nice, long and slowly letting her taste herself. After that they finished their shower dried each other and went to bed naked. Falling asleep in each other's arms, cuddled close with Myka spooning Helena from behind.

Meanwhile back in Univille:

Claudia lay on top of Leena breathing very heavy while placing soft kisses to her neck, Leena lightly scratches Claudia's back as she too catches her breath.

The End

_Sooo who wants to know what happened between Claudia and Leena? I already gave you the treat so this is my trick and the only way you're going to find out what happened is by leaving reviews._

_Happy Halloween_

_Till next time have fun dreams_

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


	2. Chapter 2

_The update is finally here, I know it is a year and a few months late but better late than never right? This chapter is about what happened back in Univille and the pair is Claudia/Leena._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

I think I'll take my treat now – Chapter 2 – Back in Univille:

Claudia and Leena have been spending the last two days getting everything for the Halloween party they were having at the B&B, Claudia was in charge of the decorations and music, Leena handled the food and other refreshments. Pete and Steve took care of the outside of the house under Claudia's strict orders and everything had to be in the right place.

Between the four of them the party was sure to be amazing, Artie chose to go away with Dr Vanessa finding the holiday a bit childish. Helena and Myka were doing a last minute snag bag and tag, which Myka was not very happy about. Claudia was like a little kid with sugar rush when it came to Halloween hopping around with a big smile.

Leena watched on lovingly as Claudia hopped around decorating and barking orders at Pete and Steve through the windows. Every now and again Claudia would stop to throw Leena a smile that made her heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter with butterflies. Leena and Claudia became a couple long before anyone else although they always kept it hush-hush till a few months ago when Steve walked in on them in Claudia's room the poor guy still cannot look them in the eyes.

By the time night fell everything was ready and soon people started arriving left and right it seems that the warehouse agents made many friends despite the fact that everyone thought they worked for the IRS. Claudia was still hopping around now being the life of the party much the Pete and Steve's surprise who thought that she should have ran out of energy by now, Leena on the other hand was not surprised at all she knew from experience that her girlfriend had a lot of stamina.

"I have to hand it to Claude this party is amazing" says Steve standing next to Leena sipping on one of the many drinks Claudia mixed.

"She has a way of making things amazing" replies Leena lovingly her eyes never leaving Claudia while she nibbled on some snacks.

"You and Claude are way too in love, you guys make us single folk sad" says Pete joining the conversation through a mouth full of who knows what.

"We are no more in love than Helena and Myka" replies Leena her eyes still on Claudia who sends her a smile and kiss every now and again.

"True but it's easier and safer to tease the two of you about it and it is to tease those two" says Steve a shiver running down his spine as he remembers a not so pleasant memory.

Leena nods her head in agreement having had to listen to Claudia tell her but all the times she tried and failed to tease Helena and Myka mostly because they always seemed to outsmart her when they worked together. Pete keeps eating hoping to forget all of the many times he walked in on them getting busy, on the bright side he finally learn how to knock after a few books to the head.

"Hey what you guys chatting about?" asks Claudia hugging Leena who melted into the hug enjoying the closeness.

"Us and how madly in love we are" jokes Leena only to moan when Claudia pulls her in for a heated kiss.

"Ugh get a room already" jokes Steve rolling his eyes at the pair leave it to Claudia to be this random.

"Mmmm that actually sounds like a really good idea keep an eye on the guests will ya" says Claudia winking at Steve and Pete who looked at her with shocked expressions as Claudia lead a blushing Leena out the room to their room.

Claudia made quick work of guiding them up the stairs and to Leena's room which was now that everyone knew about them their shared bedroom. Leena was still blushing when Claudia closed and locked the door before pushing her up against it and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Leena did not like the fast pace Claudia was making things go, so she tangled her hands in Claudia's hair taking control of the kiss and slowing things down.

"There's no need to rush this" says Leena gazing lovingly into Claudia's eyes seeing all her hopes and dreams.

"I love you" replies Claudia her hands stroking Leena's sides, as they gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"I love you too" says Leena giving Claudia a dazzling smile while moving them towards the bed.

Even though there was no reason to rush clothes started flying fast, thank goodness their party theme is steam punk and not something that would have taken forever to get out off. Once naked Claudia ends up on top again enjoying Leena's moans of pleasure from them being pressed so tightly together.

For a long while all they do is kiss with roaming hands taking in all the other has to offer, Leena could feel through Claudia's kisses that were getting more heat and urgent that Claudia was getting impatient. Claudia was very happy when Leena did not stop her this time from letting things get more heated, their kisses now having turned into a full on make-out session.

Claudia ran her hands all over Leena's curves enjoying how soft her skin was, breaking their make-out session Claudia started kissing her way down Leena's body. Leena's heart was beating wildly and Claudia could feel it against her lips first at the pulse point on Leena's neck and then again as she paid special attention to Leena's breasts.

Before Claudia could continue kissing her way down Leena's body she was pulled back up by Leena who gave her a kiss that left her both breathless and with the understanding that Leena wanted them to be able to look into each other's eyes as they made love. Claudia leans in and gives Leena a passionate kiss while slipping her hand down between their bodies to cup Leena's pussy and make her moan into Claudia's mouth.

Claudia runs her fingers through Leena's pussy to make sure she is wet enough which of course she was Leena was now the one that got impatient as Claudia continued to just fun her fingers through Leena's wetness. At last Leena had enough of the teasing and pushed Claudia onto her back switching positions before Claudia had a chance to stop her.

Leena surprised Claudia even more when she sank down onto Claudia's fingers that were still playing with her wetness both moaned as two of Claudia's fingers disappeared into Leena's pussy. Having waited long enough Leena starts ridding Claudia's fingers at a fast pace her breasts bouncing in time with her movements.

Claudia's mind short circuited about the same time her fingers were consumed by velvet heat, when her mind finally started working again she did not know where to look, Leena's face which was the very expression of pure bliss, Leena's breasts that were bouncing in a hypnotising way or Leena's pussy where her fingers where going in and out of Leena.

Realising that staring at the very sexy scene unfolding right in front of her eyes was good and all, it would be even better if she became an active participate in the scene so Claudia started moving her fingers in time with the pace Leena set making her open her eyes. When their eyes met love, passion and lust danced between them, Claudia used her free hand to push herself up into a sitting position bring the two of them closer together once more.

Leena took the opportunity and tangled her fingers into Claudia's hair, while Claudia was now helping Leena's movements along with a hand on Leena's hip. When Claudia felt Leena's walls getting tighter, her breathing speeding up and her movements became frantic she quickly caught Leena's lips in a kiss as Leena came undone in her lap.

It took a while for Leena to recover from the utter bliss she felt but Claudia was in no rust having moved from Leena's lips to kiss everywhere she could reach without moving her hand which was still between Leena's legs. Leena captured Claudia's lips with a sigh once she caught her breath the kiss was gentle yet passionate and full of promise.

Slowly Leena got off Claudia's fingers moaning at the loss, Claudia watched as her fingers slipped out of Leena wet with Leena's cum the sight alone made Claudia bite her lip to keep from moaning. Leena makes quick work of pushing Claudia down onto the bed and pushing two fingers into her pussy knowing full well that she would be more than wet enough by now.

Leena starts off slowly but speeds up very quickly wanting nothing more than to see Claudia come undone under her. All Claudia could do was hold on for dear life as Leena showed her just how much pleasure her body could take, it did not take long at all for Claudia to scream out in pleasure as she came.

Leena kept up her fast pace all through Claudia's orgasm hoping to throw her straight into another one, using all the strength she could muster Claudia flipped them over to be on top again. Claudia pushed two fingers into Leena again trying her best to match her pace in hopes of being able to cum together.

Claudia feel over the edge again first since she was still not really done cuming in the first place and Leena follow close behind loving the look of pleasure on Claudia's face and that she was the one to put it there. Slowly their pace slowed down as they rode out their orgasms together before coming to a complete stop. Claudia lay on top of Leena breathing very heavy while placing soft kisses to her neck, Leena lightly scratches Claudia's back as she too catches her breath.

"Wow that was amazing" sigh Claudia making no move to get up.

"That is one way of describing it" chuckles Leena in reply, drawing lazy patterns on Claudia's back.

Claudia's breathing evened out and Leena knew she fell asleep not having to heart to wake Claudia up Leena closed her eyes and joined the redhead in her dreams. The party downstairs was still in full swing but neither Pete nor Steve went looking for the two knowing that they could be gone for hours or not come back to the party at all.

The End

Hope you guys like this fic. So the trick ended up being not updating this fic for a year and few months I'm really bad at getting around to writing updates sorry, it is something I plan on work on this year. R&R.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

_We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
